Diapers, Bottles, And Chaos
by Mushroom People
Summary: This story is about the sonic gang as babies adorable right? Well they wont be so adorable once they cause chaos especially shadow!
1. Chapter 1

Diapers, Bottles, and Chaos

This story is about the sonic gang as babies adorable right? Well they wont be so adorable once they cause chaos ( especially shadow!)

* * *

At Hewlett foster home there is the sonic gang as babies. The babies are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, and Cream. Shadow and Rouge were the naughty children (A.N not perverted kids alright XD.) The good children were Sonic, Tails, and Cream. Amy and Knuckles could be bad and good sometimes so there in between. Sonic was a speedy little thing. He always wore his lucky shoes his shoes were similar to the older version of Sonic. Sonic always did good deeds around the foster home. Like for an example he once helped Cream look for her chao Cheese. He was a good kid but sometimes he was just to stubborn.

Tails was a cute little fox. He always breaks his toys apart then rebuild them just to see how smart he was. He was very clever he's the smartest baby in the foster home. The one thing he doesn't like is Shadows attitude he was sometimes frightened of him to. He is frightened of him because he always seemed mean and he was stronger than Knuckles he almost killed him to but he didn't because of Rouge.

Knuckles was always angry with everyone and everything. He was a short tempered baby. But there is one person he could get along with and that would have to be Rouge. They were friends/enemies at the same time. Sonic usually makes fun of them saying that there a couple or that they love each other. Then Knuckles would get mad and punch Sonic in the face.

Amy the lovely, bubbly little girl. She could get along with everyone even Shadow! She chases after Sonic hoping that he will love her but lately she gets tired of getting rejected and goes to Shadow to talk instead. No body knows how they get along so well. Sonic thinks that she likes him more than friends. But he keeps that to himself I mean he doesn't like Amy so why should he care.

Rouge she is a spoiled little girl. Recently she learned how to fly so she could cause more trouble. When she spots something and she wants it she gets it. She too has a close connection with Shadow. But she likes Knuckles.

Shadow he is a bad little boy. He cause destruction everywhere he goes. He doesn't care about if he broke something or not. He would just smirk. No body tries to piss him of cause he can fight well. Shadow doesn't listen to anyone not even the caretakers. If they talked to him he would just say Fuck off! But even though he seems like a bad kid he's very loyal to Rouge and Amy.

Last but no least Cream she was the most kindest sweetest kid that's in the foster home. She has good manors. She always helps a friend in need like Amy or Sonic. She stays far away from Shadow afraid that he will do something scary or something. Cream has a crush on Tails but no body really knows that except Amy of course

* * *

I'm tired of writing hurts…my….brain! 


	2. Chapter 2

Diapers, Bottles, and Chaos

* * *

**Sonic P.O.V**

Today was like any other day. Sonic was running around the house. Tails breaking his toys then rebuilding them. Knuckles was fighting with Rouge because she always disagrees with him. Amy was trying to chase Sonic around but each time she gets rejected by Sonic she starts losing faith. So she instead she talks to Shadow. Cream was playing with her Chao Cheese.

Sonic stopped running when he saw Amy talk to Shadow. He was feeling jealous he didn't know why he doesn't like Amy like that he only likes her as a friend. Tails saw Sonic glaring at Amy and Shadow. So he decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Oh…hey Tails" Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Sonic why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad Tails…I'm fine really "

Tails was smarter than that and he wasn't convinced but he decided to drop the subject and talk about something else.

"So how are you today Sonic"

"Eh I could be better, Tails I don't feel like talking right now." Sonic said that rather harshly.

"Oh…ok Sonic I guess I will see you later then." Sonic was trying to find Amy and Shadow only to realize that they walked away.

**Knuckles P.O.V**

"Be quiet Bat Girl everyone knows that the boogieman is real!"

"No its not!", said Rouge.

"Yes it is I seen him before", I said.

"Well…maybe that was Shadow or something", said Rouge.

"No he was big and he was really, really, really tall!"

"Well show me some proof then tonight we stay up late to see him then…unless if your afraid", said Rouge slyly.

"WHAT IM NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!", I yelled.

**Amy's P.O.V**

Me and Shadow were walking towards our room. You see everyone had to share a room because there isn't that much space in this foster home. We walked in and we sat on my bed. My bed was pink and purple. It was a pink bed just with purple swirls in random spots.

"Shadow why doesn't Sonic like me?" I think this question alarmed him.

"Ugh I don't know why he doesn't like you…but he's pretty stupid to not like you though," he blushed at saying the last part.

"Aw thanks Shadow", I said.

Just then Sonic came into our room. He glares at us for a moment but then he just left the room.

"hmmm", I hear Shadow say.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Diapers, Bottles, And Chaos Part 3**

**Part 3! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Sonic P.O.V**

I walked away from my room, and went outside on the playground pretending I have seen nothing. Just then I see Cream crying. I dash over to see what's wrong with her.

"Hey Cream, what's the matter?", I ask.

She was sitting on the ground sobbing into her hands. When she removes her hands I see that her eyes are slightly red.

Finally she speaks "-sniffs- I was playing-sniffs- with Cheese-sniffs- then someone kicked some sand in my face"

"Oh jeez, are you ok?", I ask. She now stands up in front of me.

"Yeah I think I will be alright, Thank you Mr. Sonic", she said. She walked away to play with Cheese once again. I smile at this sight.

**Knuckles P.O.V**

"Grr Rouge can be so annoying", I growled.

She always has to bother me. Why cant she leave me alone like Amy or Cream does? I walk inside of the foster home. I found myself in the kitchen. The kitchen walls are painted a light tan color. There was a silver fridge. I saw there was a dent on the fridge. I laugh at myself every time I see that dent.

_Flash back_

"_SONIC COME BACK HERE!", I yell. _

_"NANANAN", Sonic said rather annoyingly. _

_Then he made a rather immature fart noise. That really boiled my blood. The reason why I chased him was because well he said something about me and Rouge. He said we loved each other and I wanted to beat the snot out of him._

_He stood in front of the silver fridge. Everyone was watching us. A my kept yelling at me not to hurt her Sonic. Cream was crying and calling for out caretakers. Rouge was laughing at me. For Shadow for once I saw that he had a small smile on his face. But that quickly turned into a frown as he saw me staring a him._

_Sonic still stood at the silver fridge singing a song about me and Rouge. _

_"__KNUCKLES AND ROUGE SITTING IN A TREE." _

_He paused as he saw me launching my fist towards him so he ducked. I hit the fridge. Everyone was staring at the big dent in the fridge. Everyone gasped except for Shadow. Just my luck the caretakers came into the kitchen and saw what I did and I was grounded for a whole week_

End Flash back

I was smiling now looking at that dent. Then I open the fridge to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

**Amy P.O.V**

Its been an hour that me and Shadow talked. Feeling that I was tired I said my goodbyes to him. I lay on my bed now to try to go to bed. But Rouge flew down to my bedside. She tapped on my shoulder. I try ignore it because I was really tired.

"AMY!", Rouge yelled.

I sat up groggily I look at her now. A yawn escaped my lips.

"Amy I need your help", she asked rather quickly.

"With what?", I ask not really caring but I tried to act like I care.

"Well I need to ask you something", she said.

"Hmm", I lay back down on my bed.

"Amy!", she shouted.

"What!?", I say rather annoyed.

"I need you to stay up with me tonight with Knucklehead"

"Why?", I ask.

"Well just because I said so", she demandingly said.

"oh alright fine", I said. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Oh yeah, sure, whatever", she said carelessly.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Diapers, Bottles, And Chaos Part 4**

**Part 4 Yah! I was bored and it's a Friday night so I decided to write this before I have to go to my cousins house. Anyways…**

**It was 8:36 and the caretakers told everyone to go to bed. As usual all the kids groaned in aggravation, except Shadow he just gave a cold glare to the caretakers. Once the caretakers put everyone to bed they all said goodnight. While Shadow always whispers about them dieing in a slow painful death. Then the caretakers shut off the light and closed the door. Rouge jumped out of bed and snuck up on Knuckles. Knuckles was snoring which that meant that he fell asleep. An aggravated Rouge plugged his nose so he couldn't breathe. Knuckles face was turning blue then it turned purple. Immediately she let go of his nose. Which surprisingly Knuckles woke up. He growled and gave Rouge a cold glare similar to Shadows but his fangs were showing.**

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT", Knuckles screamed which made everyone wake up.**

**Amy rubbed her eyes which all she saw now were shadows and darkness. Amy didn't like the dark that was one of her biggest fears.**

**Sonic sat up immediately, Tails fell out of his bed and muttered an "Ouch" Cream began to cry because she woke up. Shadow was angry he didn't like to be woken up and to make matters worse he had a dream about Maria.**

**So he marched over to Knuckles and Rouge and yelled at Knuckles face "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER" When Shadow said that everyone gasped. Then after a moment of silence Sonic said**

"**Holy shit". Then everyone gasped again except for Shadow and Knuckles.**

**Knuckles went back to glaring at Rouge the cause of the whole thing. **

"**What do you want?", Knuckles asked impatiently.**

"**Well I thought you were going to prove the boogieman's real…unless if your too scared to.", Rouge said.**

"**Now?!", Knuckles said surprisingly.**

"**Duh", Rouge said annoyed. **

"**What boogieman?", Sonic interrupted.**

"**You know the thing that hides under your bed and eats your soul or something. I'm trying to prove to Knuckle-head here that there is no such thing", Rouge said.**

"**It is real…I saw it before", Knuckles said.**

"**Of course its real", little Amy said.**

"**Humph, its not real it just a thing to scare gullible kids", Shadow stated.**

"**I agree with Ms. Amy" Cream said.**

"**No Cream, Shadows right its not real", Tails said.**

"**No your all wrong", Sonic stated.**

**When sonic said that everyone was looking at him annoyed. **

"**The boogieman is real and not real at the same time"**

"**Sonic, that didn't make any sense at all", Cream stated.**

"**Hmm…the only way we can prove this silly superstition is to split up and try to find it", Tails stated.**

"**Yeah, we will pair in twos", Rouge said while batting her eyelashes at Knuckles. While Knuckles stood there blushing.**

"**Yeah, Rouge", Sonic stated.**

"**Ok Me and Knuckles will be a team", Rouge said while smirking at Knuckles. **

"**Don't I get to choose who I want to work with", Knuckles growled.**

"**No!", Rouge said sternly.**

"**Me and Sonic will work together", Tails said.**

"**Yeah, I guess I could work with Tails," Sonic said while grinning.**

"**Hm that just leaves Shadow, Amy, and Cream", Rouge stated the obvious.**

"**Oh no, I'm not going anywhere", Cream said worriedly.**

"**K, then Shadow and Amy work together", Knuckles commanded.**

**I will write more soon I have to go now toddles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diapers, Bottles, And Chaos Part 5**

**Part 5...Enjoy!**

**Cream went back to her bed and tried to fall asleep again. While everyone else was planning on what to do.**

"**Ok, everyone our mission here is to find the Boogieman", Sonic said acting like a commander.**

"**Ok me and Knuckles will search the basement", Rouge declared.**

**Knuckles growled he didn't feel like working with batgirl.**

"**Ok me and Tails will search in the garage", Sonic declared.**

**There was a moment of silence. **

"**So what room are you searching", Rouge questioned.**

"**The only room left is the attic", Knuckles stated.**

"**Fine we'll search there", Shadow said annoyed.**

"**The…the attic!", Amy screamed.**

**Shadow quickly put his hand over her mouth fearing the caretakers will barge in their room.**

"**Quiet", Shadow whispered.**

**Another of moment of silence. Shadows ears were twitching trying to hear if the caretakers heard them but luckily they didn't.**

"**Ok when do we start", Knuckles said uninterested.**

"**Now", Tails simply said.**

**Everyone went to the room they were assigned to. **

**Knuckles and Rouge P.O.V**

**Knuckles and Rouge went quickly and quietly out of their room. It was dark they figured that everyone went to bed. They went downstairs going slowly because the stairs were old and noisy. They went down the 14 steps. When they were done going down the old steps they ended up in the kitchen. Knuckles walked blindly through the darkness. Rouge had no problem at all with the darkness she could see perfectly since she was a bat. She stopped in front of the staircase but she noticed Knuckles was still walking. She put her arm out in front of him signaling him to stop. Luckily he did stop if he took one more step he would have fell down the stairs.**

"**Hey what are you doing?", Knuckles whispered since he doesn't want anyone to wake up.**

"**You would have fell down the stairs if I didn't stop, you dufus", Rouge said.**

"**IM NOT A DUFUS", Knuckles yelled.**

**Rouges eyes widened she couldn't believe that he was stupid enough to yell.**

"**Shhh I don't want them to wake up", Rouge said annoyed.**

"**Oh yeah", Knuckles was furious but she was right.**

"**Alright lets go down slowly and quietly", Rouge said.**

**They went down the stairs slowly and quietly. Finally they reached there destination the basement. **

"**Ok how exactly are we going to find him?", Rouge questioned.**

"**Beats me lets just look for him so I can prove you wrong", Knuckles said.**

"**Prove me wrong I don't think so its going to be me that's going to prove you wrong"**

**Knuckles growled he hates when Rouge back talks him.**

"**Lets just look for him ok"**

**Knuckles walked over to the sofa. He jumped on the couch ripping the comforters of the couch and throwing them on the floor beside Rouge. Knuckles was still digging in the couch. While Rouge was looking at him annoyed. **

"**Oh here it is", Knuckles declared.**

**Rouge stood there dumbfounded "You…found…him?"**

"**No I found my comic book"**

**Rouge was glaring at him now.**

"**Drop that we have to find him"**

"**Fine", Knuckles agreed.**

**Knuckles jumped of the couch and went over near the closet. While Rouge went behind the washing machine. But no luck for both of them. Rouge found some quarters. While Knuckles was trying to remove items in the closet. He was getting frustrated he started punching stuff out of his way. Little did Knuckles know he was causing a lot of noise. Rouge stopped looking and ran up to Knuckles and whispered.**

"**Your making so much noise"**

"**I am", Knuckles asked dumbly.**

**Rouge looked at him annoyed "Nah you think"**

**Knuckles growled again.**

**After a half and hour of searching they turned the whole room upside down they didn't know where else to look. They knew in the morning they would be in trouble for making a mess. So they gave up and went back upstairs and into their room waiting for the others to return. When they went into the room they found Cream sleeping. Knuckles looked at the clock. It said 9:37.**

**Hope you liked this chapter this was a little KnucklesxRouge fluff or something. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Diapers, Bottles, And Chaos Part 6**

**Part 6 Enjoy!**

**Sonic and Tails P.O.V**

**Sonic and Tails were going down the same stairs the same one that Knuckles and Rouge were going down on. Tails was hovering above the steps to avoid noise. While Sonic was going down slowly. Which it was hard for him to do because he was impatient. Tails flew down the steps now waiting for Sonic patiently he knew it was hard for Sonic to go so slow. Finally about 2 minutes Sonic made down the steps without making noise. They ended up in the kitchen now, just like Knuckles and Rouge did. But instead of walking in the kitchen they turned right instead of left and found a silver door. Sonic opened the door slowly because the door was old and noisy too. The door revealed the garage. There was a black mini van, some bikes and scooters. A lot of cobwebs. Also there was a toy box with some random toys in there such as rubber balls, hula hoops, and some dolls.**

"**Ok Tails lets search," Sonic commanded.**

"**Sonic, can we turn on the light?," Tails questioned he wasn't scared he didn't feel like bumping into stuff in the darkness.**

"**No Tails we will scare him off then," Sonic said sternly.**

**Tails sighed he hated when Sonic was so stubborn.**

"**Fine Sonic do what you want," Tails said.**

**Sonic went near the mini van and opened the car door. The mini van had a little light inside it so he can see. The mini van was a mess. More toys were in the van. There was a picture near Shadows seat. Sonic observed the picture he never noticed it before. The picture was one of the caretakers dieing by a piano falling on her. Sonic chuckled to himself but then he remembered the mission so he stopped looking at the picture. Sonic went near the drivers seat looking for him but, all he found was candy wrappers and a book about stress. Sonic went near the trunk of the car but there was nothing there.**

**Tails looked everywhere he even looked in the toy box. He decided to give up. But Sonic wouldn't give up he still kept looking. Sometimes he would bump into Tails by mistake. After about a half an hour they decided to call it a night. The whole room was now a bigger mess than it was before. Sonic would think maybe nobody would notice the mess. But Tails thought differently but he was to tired to care about the mess. Suddenly they both heard thumping noises. At first they thought someone was coming down the stairs. Tails was panicking while Sonic was trying to listen more closely to the noise.**

"**Knuckles," Sonic sighed.**

"**Sonic we should go now before we get caught," Tails said urgently.**

"**Relax Tails nothings going to happen," Sonic said he hates it when Tails worries over little things.**

"**Sonic we should go now anyways, besides I'm really tired,", Tails yawned after saying that.**

"**Alright fine Tails," Sonic said usually he wouldn't give up so easily but he to was tired.**

**They opened the door slowly once again. Then walked to the staircase then slowly and quietly just like before Sonic climbed up the stairs. While Tails was hovering above the steps. Then in no time at all they returned to their room to find Knuckles and Rouge just walking in.**

**Not my best chapter…I thought it was kind of boring but you be the judge of that. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Diapers, Bottles, And Chaos Part 7**

**Wow I never thought I get this far. Shadamy fans will love this chapter its all about them. Enjoy! P.s We all danced in fire XD.**

**Shadow and Amy P.O.V**

**Shadow and Amy didn't go down the stairs that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge went down. They walked down the dark and creepy hallway. Amy wasn't to fond of the dark so she was clinging on Shadows arm. Shadow noticed this and blushed no matter how hard he tried to resist he just couldn't. Shadow and Amy still kept walking down the hallway. Shadow could see in the dark just a little bit. Amy dug her face into Shadows shoulder. Finally Shadow stopped walking he looked up and he could see a little white string. Immediately he knew what to do but he needed Amy to get off of him.**

"**Amy," Shadow whispered.**

**She looked up to Shadow.**

"**I need you to get off of me for a second," Shadow said.**

**Amy whimpered she didn't want to be left unguarded. But she did agree. She let go of Shadows arm. Shadow was disappointed at losing warmth but he made sure he didn't show it. Shadow jumped up as high as he can trying to reach for that string but, he just couldn't reach it. **

"_**I need an extra boost," **_**Shadow thought.**

**Shadow looked at Amy who was now sitting on the ground putting her hands her face. He had an idea but, he wasn't sure if Amy was up to it.**

"**Amy," Shadow whispered again.**

**Amy looked up to Shadow.**

"**What," Amy whispered.**

"**Ugh I need you to come over here," Shadow whispered he was suddenly nervous about his idea now.**

**Amy stood up and walked over to Shadow. **

"**What is it Shadow?" Amy asked.**

"**Ugh um I need you to go on my shoulders…cant reach that string," Shadow said nervously but Amy didn't catch the nervousness.**

"**What if I fall," Amy said worriedly.**

"**You wont…I promise," Shadow whispered.**

"**Alright…since you promised," Amy said unsurely.**

**Shadow crouched down so Amy could go on his shoulders easier. Amy hoped on his back.**

"**Alright, just go up a little more," Shadow whispered.**

**A few moments later Amy found herself sitting behind Shadows neck. Her legs were dangling on Shadows chest. Shadow was holding her legs so she wouldn't fall. Now she was trying to reach the string. Shadow saw she was having difficulty reaching the string so he stood on his tippy toes. Finally she grabbed the string and pulled it down. The ladder came down so they can climb to the basement. Shadow lowered himself to the ground so Amy could get off. Amy jumped off of him. Shadow liked that position before, despite the aching in his neck and shoulders now. He thought to himself that it was all worth it. **

**Before Amy could climb the ladder Shadow stopped her. She had a confused expression on her face. Shadow saw this though and he responded,**

"**I need to test it out, you know to see if its stable enough," Shadow said.**

"**Oh," was all Amy could say.**

**Shadow put his foot on the ladder to see if it could support his weight and to his luck it did. Shadow offered her to go first if she wanted to and she took that offer. When she climbed up he could see her underwear. He tried to look away but he just couldn't. Then a few seconds later she disappeared in the darkness. Shadow quickly climbed up the ladder. When he joined Amy he said something he would soon regret.**

"**You should try to cover up next time," Shadow mentally slapped himself he couldn't believe what he just said.**

**Amy gave him a cold glare then she brought out her hammer.**

"**What did you say?" Amy spat.**

"**Nothing…," Shadow mumbled.**

**Her hammer disappeared but she still gave him a glare.**

"**Well you shouldn't be looking then, should ya," Amy said.**

"**Sorry," Shadow mumbled he didn't like saying that word but he said it to make Amy calm down. **

"**Whatever…anyways we should start searching," Amy said.**

**Amy walked over to a random area by herself still kind of mad with Shadow. Shadow walked over to a random box but as he was about to touch it the box fell. Curiosity took over him now. He crouched down trying to read the box "Amy's Stuff" Shadow looked through the box the box had old toys. Also he found some clothes that she couldn't fit in anymore. Then something caught his eye. It was a picture of Amy with two hedgehogs that look like Amy. So he figured it was Amy's parents. Somehow she was behind Shadow looking at the object Shadow had in his hand.**

"**That's my parents," Amy said blankly.**

**Shadow turned around startled he didn't like it when people look over his shoulder. Shadow didn't reply he just looked at Amy. Then a question popped in his head. He was about to ask her "Where are your parents?" But she started speaking **

"**My dad died in a car accident…while my mom did suicide…" Amy stated.**

"**Sorry about that," Shadow said.**

"**What happened to your parents?" Amy questioned.**

**Shadow looked at the ground normally he wouldn't tell anyone this but he felt like he could trust her.**

"**I never really had parents…because I am a project called "Project Shadow"…but I had someone that was like a mother to me…Maria was her name…but one day…some idiots called "GUN"…wanted to call off "Project Shadow" they feared it was to dangerous…" **

**Shadow now spoke with anger in his voice "…those idiots decided they wanted to get rid of anyone that was involved with me! So they shot Maria in the chest leaving her to die instantly!**

**Amy felt sorry for Shadow.**

"**Oh, Shadow I'm sorry,"**

"**For what?" Shadow said returning his calm voice.**

**Amy didn't expect him to ask her that.**

"**Well whatever happened to you that was wrong they shouldn't have done that,"**

**Shadow wanted to drop the subject "Ugh we have to search for him you know,"**

"**Oh, ok," Amy said.**

**After about a half an hour of searching they didn't find much. Just some old junk. They decided to give up. So they went down the ladder and walked back to there room. **

**Wow sorry if Shadow is a little Ooc. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Diapers, Bottles, And Chaos**

**Oh, I forgot all about this story. Sorry, anyways good thing I finally remembered this story. Enjoy!**

**A few minutes later everyone was in their room. **

"**Find anything?," Rouge asked everyone.**

"**Nope, nothing," Sonic said while shrugging his shoulders.**

**Amy shook her head letting Rouge know that they didn't find anything either. Knuckles let out a big sigh. While Rouge was smirking.**

"**See Knuckles there is no such thing, now can we go to bed?," Rouge said while rubbing her eyes from lack of sleep.**

"**Yeah, I think Rouge is right…I guess there is no such thing," Amy said tiredly.**

"**Yeah, yeah that's great now can we go to bed," Tails said tiredly and carelessly.**

**Sonic walked over to his dark blue bed and he jumped on it. He was suddenly hyper for some reason. He kept jumping up and down on his bed.**

"**Are you kidding me?! Lets stay up all night!," Sonic said quickly while still jumping on his bed.**

**Everyone frowned as they heard Cream waking up. She let a yawn escape her.**

"**What's going on?," The confused rabbit asked.**

"**Nothing Cream, we were just going to bed," Tails said while glaring at Sonic.**

"**No were not!?," The naïve blue hedgehog said.**

"**Sonic stop it," Amy said sternly.**

**Suddenly everyone heard voices from across the hall. Everyone eyes went wide as they heard footsteps approaching their room.**

"**Quick get in bed," Shadow whispered.**

**Sonic stopped jumping on his bed and his under the covers. Tails flew to his bed and hid under the covers too. Shadow teleported to his bed. Rouge flew to her bed to. Knuckles cursed and went to his bed. Cream stayed where she was and put her orange pillow over her head. Amy jumped on her bed and pretended to fall asleep. Just when Amy had closed her eyes the caretaker barged into their room. She looked at everyone that was supposedly sleeping. Sonic let out a snoring sound. Tails shut his eyes tighter. Amy held her breath. Cream actually fell back to sleep so she didn't have to worry about anything. Rouge prayed that she wouldn't go near her. Knuckles was snickering he had always a bad time to laugh about stuff. Shadow opened his eyes and glared at Knuckles as if to tell him to shut up. Shadow heard her footsteps go near him so he shut his eyes tightly. The caretaker thought everyone was asleep she had her suspicions about Knuckles but she was to naïve to check on Knuckles. So she left the room. Everyone except Cream waited a few moments. A few moments passed and everyone let out a sigh.**

"**That was…close," Shadow said while putting his hands on his head.**

"**Sonic you idiot," Rouge muttered.**

"**What did I do?," Sonic said defending himself.**

"**You woke them up," Knuckles whispered but loudly enough for everyone to hear.**

"**Sonic didn't mean to…," Amy said defending Sonic.**

**As Amy said that Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Diapers, Bottles, And Chaos **

**Ok, I forgot about this story again. Sheesh, I can be a ditz sometimes. I heard this very funny song today…ok I am just getting off topic. So heres chapter 9. So sorry its coming to an end. Unless if you reviewers have some creative ideas. Because I am running out of ideas. So if you have an idea then speak your mind. Let your words be read. Anyways…just Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Once was darkness now the room shone with sunlight. It seemed that everyone had fell asleep. Cream was hugging her orange pillow. Amy was talking in her sleep as usual. Knuckles was punching the air. It seems that Knuckles is dreaming of beating Sonic up. Sonic kept kicking his legs probably dreaming of running away from something. He was close to falling off his bed. He rolled off of his bed now. He fell on top of his back. He was still trying to run in his dream or nightmare. Rouge slept peacefully while smiling. Shadow slept with a frown on his face usually a growl or two would escape his throat. He was having a nightmare to it seems.**

"**MARIA!," Shadow screamed while waking everyone else up except for Cream.**

"**The hell Shadow I was having the best dream ever," Knuckles said while glaring at Shadow.**

"**How did I get on the floor?," Sonic asked to himself while rubbing his head.**

**Cream finally woke up crying. The sounds of her crying was irritating Shadow. **

"**Great, Shadow look what you did," Rouge said while examining her nails.**

**Cream began crying louder and louder by the second. Each second of her crying was making Shadow go crazy.**

"**SHUT UP!," Shadow screamed balling his hands into fists.**

**This didn't make Cream stop instead she cried even louder.**

"**Great, Shadow look what you did…again," Rouge said while putting a pillow against her ears. **

**Everyone else put there pillows against there ears trying to block out her cries.**

"**Cream, Shadow didn't mean it," Amy spoke calmly with sensitivity in her voice.**

"**Yes, I did," Shadow mumbled to himself. Luckily for him nobody heard that comment he made. **

**This made Cream calm down. She immediately stopped crying.**

"**Thank God," Knuckles said while removing his pillow from his ears. **

**Everyone else copied that process. Cream wiped away her tears and managed a few quiet sobs to come out of her mouth. She replaced that frown with a happy smile.**

"**Alright say sorry to Cream, Shadow," Sonic said tauntingly. **

"**Shut up," Shadow said while glaring at Sonic.**

"**Yeah, Shadow go say your sorry to her," Amy said while glaring at Shadow.**

**Shadow folded his arms to his chest. **

"**Your not the boss of me," Shadow said while glaring at Amy.**

**Cream looked like she was going to cry again. **

"**Shadow she's going to cry, again just please," Amy said while giving Shadow puppy dog eyes.**

**Shadow saw her eyes and immediately looked away from them.**

**A tear escaped Creams eye. Her lip was quivering.**

"**Please Shadow I have a headache," Sonic said while hold his head.**

"**Please Shadow," Amy pleaded again.**

"**Fine, I'm sorry," Shadow said harshly and balling his hands into fists.**

**Cream immediately changed her frown from a smile.**

"**Thank you Mr. Shadow,"**

"**Yeah, whatever," Shadow mumbled to himself.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, I tried my best as usual. Ok, I need ideas badly. So good day. Oh if I got anyone out of character please say so, so I can improve. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Diapers, Bottles, And Chaos**

**Hello, I want to write this before I have to go to school tomorrow. Gosh its going to be so horrible now. I was so used to of staying home. I stayed home for over a week anyways Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was afternoon now. Everyone was outside in the playground. The playground had a couple of old rusted swings. It also had those cheap green slides. There was a sand place where you can make sand castles or something. There was a fence that secured the playground so nobody would be foolish to escape. Sonic and Tails were making sand castles. They always pouted when Knuckles would crush the sand castle. But, they never gave up hope they always would build another one. There goal was to make the biggest and the best sand castle ever. Rouge would try to flirt with Knuckles he would usually get so annoyed whenever she would do that. But, a part of him was use to this. Amy and Cream were swinging on the swings. They usually challenged themselves to go really high and then jump off of the swing unharmed. Shadow would be the lone wolf and hang around on top of the fence. Usually he would just look at the clouds and think of Maria or whatever that came to his mind. Sometimes Amy or Rouge would talk to him. Today though he was just looking out at the scenery. He loved to look at the clouds at first he thought it was useless but, he remembered one time on the ARK he and Maria would look at the clouds that surrounded Earth. Maria always thought that clouds were made out of cotton candy. At the time he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Shadow," a grumpy voice that brung him out of his thoughts.

Shadow pretended not to hear him he just kept looking out at the scenery. Shadow sat leg crossed and he rested his head on his hands. He took this moment to appreciate the warmth on his fur thanks to the sun. The winds blew in his quills making them sway and cooling him off so he wouldn't get to warm. Lots of clouds to look at to keep him entertained.

"Shadow," the same voice said but sounding rather impatient.

Shadow continued to ignore him.

" _Appreciate the beauty of nature  
Say hello to strangers  
Don't be afraid to show your emotions_

_Live your world of dreams," _Maria once said to Shadow.

"SHADOW!," the furious figure yelled.

"Hm," Shadow hummed while still remembering Maria's words of wisdom and still staring at the scenery.

The figure still felt like he was ignored so he punched the fence causing Shadow to almost loose his balance. Shadow tightly gripped the post of the fence so he will not fall. After he caught his balance he glared at the figure dangerously.

"Knuckles what do you want?," Shadow growled under his breath.

"Come down here," Knuckles said pointing at the ground but Shadow couldn't see since he was still in dream land.

Shadow slowly climbed down when he got to the ground he felt cold, unprotected, and mostly confused. The shade made him appear darker to Knuckles but his blood red eyes glowed like a nightlight. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest to save some of the warmth from the sun and to look like he doesn't care. Knuckles grabbed his wrist and tried to walk near the rest of the gang. But, Shadow locked his feet to the ground. Knuckles used all of his strength to pull Shadow. The red determined Echidna managed to pull Shadow a few feet. Shadow wasn't in the mood to deal with this so he chaos controlled back on top of the fence where he was before. He returned to warmth, protection, and slightly loved. He felt Maria's presence in the air. Knuckles finally realized that Shadow was gone.

"Shadow! Come on," Knuckles said while pounding his fists together.

The wind blew making Shadow feel like Maria was coming near him. In the distance he could hear Knuckles ranting about how he was going to beat up Shadow if he didn't come over to where he was.

"Shut up Echidna," Shadow whispered while closing his eyes and trying to imagine Maria once again.

Knuckles decided to give up and he walked over to where everyone else was. Sonic and Tails stopped building the super giant sand castle. Cream and Amy jumped off of the swings unharmed. Rouge just came back from inside and brung out a juice box. She saw Knuckles looking at her and in her response she just winked at him. Knuckles just glared at her.

"Did you bring him?," Amy asked while brushing sand off of her boots.

"Does it look like it Amy," Knuckles growled.

"Hey Knuckles lighten up," Sonic said while looking at Shadow.

Knuckles growled "Shut up Sonic,"

Everyone took at moment to take a quick look at Shadow. Then they quickly looked back at each other. They wanted to help him become more sociable especially Amy.

Shadow was looking at the horizon but, something caught his eye. He saw a beautiful blond girl. She was happily skipping across the meadows. She had aqua blue eyes that shined with life and happiness. She noticed Shadow. She stared at him for a moment then she winked at him and continued to skip and sing a beautiful melody. She was singing a song that he once remembered. Quite alarmed he was he quickly stood up balancing over the fence.

"Maria," He whispered to the wind.

He jumped over the other side and chased the girl who he hoped it was Maria. But, deep in his heart he knew this was impossible. He had to try though, he had to see. He would never know. He quickly ran through the meadows. He was catching up to the mysterious girl.

The others gasped as they saw Shadow jump over the fence. They quickly ran to the fence. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles climbed the fence. Rouge and Cream flew up to see what Shadow was doing. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles sat on the fence while Cream and Rouge had sat themselves on top of the fence too. All they saw was a black and red blur running near the meadows. In times it seems like that they don't care about Shadow but, they do. Even though at times they fight with him they still consider him as a friend.

What stood before Shadow was the mysterious girl. Shadow cautiously walked over to her. She was smelling some red roses. She seemed to not notice Shadows presence, yet. She was giggling to herself as she was overjoyed.

"What is he doing," Rouge asked to everyone.

"I don't know," Tails answered.

"But, whatever he is doing its best to leave him alone," Amy said while observing Shadows actions.

The beautiful blond girl had put down the roses.

"**Appreciate the beauty of nature **

**Say hello to strangers**

**Don't be afraid to show your emotions**

**Live your world of dreams****," **She whispered seemingly to know that he was here all along.

Shadow gasped "Who are you,"

She silently giggled to herself "A friend,"

"Come on we have to see what's the matter," Rouge said.

"Yeah, lets go," Sonic said while jumping off the fence and landed on the other side.

Everyone else had copied his actions.

She still had her back to Shadow. Her identity was still unknown to Shadow. Shadow heard someone coming near him. He took a glance to see who it was. He growled under his breath as he saw everyone running towards him. He turned to see the mysterious girl again only to find out that she had disappeared.

"No," Shadow whispered. He felt disappointed, angry, and sad. He seated himself to the ground picking up the rose that the mysterious girl was holding. He carefully held the rose so that the thorns wont poke him

in his skin.

"Hey Shadow what's the matter?," Sonic said while slowly walking towards Shadow.

Shadow didn't reply he kept holding the rose in his hand. Moments later everyone caught up with Shadow. Shadow still stared in awe of the rose…the only proof that he had seen the mysterious girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok I bet everyone knows who the mysterious girl is. I mean its not that hard.**

**Anyway I think this was a good chapter don't you. Sorry if anyone was OOC. Also sorry if they aren't babyish enough. Anyways have a nice day.**


End file.
